


Avental

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Aprons, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Living Together, M/M
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: E uma das rações para que, mais que gostar, teria dito de adorar a convivência, era que amiúde acontecia-lhe de assistir a algumas das cenas mais divertidas que tivesse visto na sua vida.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Avental

Estou a começar a estudar português, tenham piedade :')

**Avental**

Chinen sempre tinha gostado viver com Yuya.

O maior e ele estavam capazes de esculpir os seus espaços, de passar o tempo juntos de modo que nenhum deles sentisse-se sufocado pelo outro, e Yuri sempre tinha estado mais que contente com isso.

E uma das rações para que, mais que gostar, teria dito de _adorar_ a convivência, era que amiúde acontecia-lhe de assistir a algumas das cenas mais divertidas que tivesse visto na sua vida.

Quando naquela noite tinha voltado a casa, sentia-se muito cansado.

As filmagens do School Kakumei tinha-se prolongado mais do que o previsto, e todo o tempo ele tinha desejado poder estar em casa o mais rápido possível.

Quando tinha entrado na cozinha, todavia, todo o cansaço parecia ter desaparecido.

Yuya estava perante o balcão, ocupado em cortar vegetais.

Com um avental vestido.

E só por si não teria estado nada estranho, o maior sempre vestia aventais quando metia-se a cozinhar algo.

Mas, se o cansaço não tinha-lhe dado de repente as alucinações, o que Chinen estava a ver não era de todo um avental de homem.

A menos que tinha perdido o momento quando rendas e laços tinha voltado em uma prerrogativa masculina.

“Olá, Yuuyan.” disse-lhe, quase a sorris, a aproximar-se ao rapaz.

Ele levantou os olhos e sorriu-lhe, de todo envergonhado da situação.

“Olá, Yuri! Como foram as filmagens? Daqui a pouco o jantar vai estar pronto, só dá-me uns minutos mais.” respondeu depressa, a baixar-se para beijar-lhe os lábios.

Chinen acenou brevemente com a cabeça, sem deixar de olha-lo.

“Há algo que queres dizer-me, Yuuyan?” perguntou-lhe, enquanto tentava de evitar de cair na gargalhadas.

Yuya seguiu o seu olhar até do avental, logo sorriu.

“Oh, este! Os outros aventais estavam todos para lavar, e encontrei este nas coisas que deu-me a minha mãe quando mudei. Tem que te-lo posto por engano.” respondeu, com indiferença, como se fosse a coisa mais normal.

Chinen mordeu-se um lábio, a inclinar a cabeça dum lado e a ficar-se uns segundos mais a olhar ao seu namorado.

Por fim suspirou, a abanar a cabeça e a sair do cômodo.

Adorava a convivência com Yuya, porque muitas vezes acontecia esse tipo de situações que ele teria definido absolutamente hilariante.

E adorava que essas situações pareciam ser a coisa mais normal.

Era bom que, depois de anos que conhecia-o, ainda fosse capaz de surpreende-lo.

Adorava Yuya, e ponto final.


End file.
